1. Field
The present disclosure pertains to a method and apparatus for increasing cough flow of a subject by transforming a single cough of the subject into multiple coughs of smaller duration during an individual exhalation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various systems for increasing patient cough flow through exsufflation are known. Conventional exsufflation is generally accomplished using a single exsufflation event over a single exhalation of the subject. A respiratory circuit may be pressurized by the subject, and then the circuit may be opened once, while all (or substantially all) of the gas that pressurized the circuit is expelled there through. Secretions built up in the airway of the subject over time may be expelled with the gas.